


Dry

by Yellowzone



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowzone/pseuds/Yellowzone
Summary: — Ну, знаете… она блондинка, — тянет Мёрдерфейс. И дико, безбожно палится.
Relationships: Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler/William Murderface
Kudos: 6





	Dry

**Author's Note:**

> арт-вдохновитель)  
> https://imgur.com/a/0NdV4tu

Мёрдерфейс на полном серьёзе думал — будет незаметно.

Ну, соберётся он с духом.

Ну, зайдёт в гостиную, чтобы найти за диваном ключи от своей шикарной тачки.

Велика птица, тоже мне. Ребятам обычно похуй, и впервые в жизни басист молился каким-то богам, чтобы в следующие пару минут ничего — вообще ничего — не изменилось.

Ага, сейчас, как же.

Не тут-то было.

Где гитарист ухитрился просчитаться всухую — остаётся ужасной головоломкой.

Шквал сметает его через мгновение, едва группа засекла Мёрдерфейса в поле не самого чёткого после бухла зрения.

— Воу, чувак, что с твоим ебучим гнездом на башке?

— Неужели ты умеет _причёсываться_?

— И даже носить _отгладкий брюка_?

— Ты дырку в зубах жвачкой залепил? Уж очень она белая…

— Стоп, я не понял, нахуй ты спиздил _мой одеколон_? Я его вообще-то выпить сегодня хотел!

— А, вот откуда этот ядрёный запах. Да, непривычно после твоей регулярной вонищи, но уж лучше так.

— Погодите, я знает, я знает! Кажется, у Мёрдерфейса _свидание с девочка_ , воуви!

— Токи, прекращает пороть херню. У этот неудачник…

— Да по-любому Токи прав! Тут без вариантов — какая-то тёлка, чтоб я сдох!

То, что Уильям съёжился в странной застенчивости при слове «тёлка», подтверждало истинность чужих слов на все существующие в мире проценты и разожгло интерес группы не хуже бензина.

Их не смутило, что басист до сих пор молчит.

Хотя речь уже зашла о самом волнующем предмете во всей его проёбывающейся жизни.

— О-о-о, бля, мужик, ты действительно смог её _закадрить_?

— Скорее мой руки-ноги наоборот меняться, чем это случается!

— Как я за тебя радый, дружище, очень-очень радый! А что за девочка? Как она смотреться? Она красивый?

— Ну, э… — очень тихо говорит Уильям, потирая затылок до жути чистой ладонью. — Знаете, она… блондинка. Вот.

Боги вняли просьбам, и ключи в диване отыскиваются моментально.

Это даёт бесценную возможность так же моментально смыться, хлопнув дверью не хуже Нэйтана.

Тот же в свою очередь рыцарски молчит и быстро соображает, отчего Набблер стал краснеть и запинаться при виде похорошевшего Мёрдерфейса гораздо чаще обычного.


End file.
